


Six Feet Under

by svxsubag



Category: Infinite (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, bts appears near the end of story doNT HATE ME, dark shit in this story too be warned, first time pls spare me, i dont know how to do this, lmao theres a tag for that ok, other bands are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svxsubag/pseuds/svxsubag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man took off his mask and shoved it into his coat jacket and boy, Sanghyuk was breathless. He felt instant regret thinking about how damn hot this man was.</p><p>A smirk tugged on the man’s lips. “Like what you see?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re still here?” A sudden voice rang out through the otherwise silent office. Sanghyuk’s head shot up from the paperwork he was signing and almost giving himself whiplash. 

Sanghyuk groaned as he stretched, hearing the cacophony of clicks and cracks that was his back. He faced his coworker with a scowl while rubbing his eyes. 

“Yes, you dick. Thanks for scaring me,” Sanghyuk said.

Sungyeol laughed and ruffled his hair causing Sanghyuk to huff in annoyance. Leave it to his senior to mess with his perfectly well placed hair he placed so much care in the morning (not that it was still neat after twelve hours at work.)

“It’s ten now. Any later you’ll probably die from overworking and I can’t let you die. I’d have to write a report,” Sungyeol softly said while arranging his folder under his arms.

“I’ll be fine. I just gotta finish up this report for Myungsoo-sunbae,”

A frown appeared on Sungyeol’s features. “That idiot making you do work? I’ll give him a good beating when I get home and-”

“Please Sungyeol-sunbae, I don’t need to listen about your sex life,” Sanghyuk said with a suggesting grin (as suggesting as he could get anyways; damn he was tired.)

“Actually, I’ll leave you to die,” Sungyeol said. Sanghyuk laughed at his senior and bid him goodbye. As Sunyeol left, he reminded Sanghyuk to go home soon, to which the latter replied with a halfhearted agreement. He returned to the paperwork about arrests and other bullshit related to Myungsoo’s department. He’d rather be hacking shit than sat at the desk working on another officer’s paperwork, but he needed to earn the respect. Besides, his senior was too busy with his undercover work to do the paperwork at the end so Sanghyuk took it upon himself to complete it.

 

Sanghyuk let out a loud groan as he got up from his chair. He felt like eighty four rather than his current age of a whooping total of twenty four. His tight, black suit fit around his body quite uncomfortably was not making things easier for his poor back. Did his superiors feel obliged to make an ‘important meeting about the abuse of computer usage’? He checked the time on the watch, the numbers 12:28 AM glaring back at him accusingly. 

His black shoes clicked along the brightly lit hallways as he walked to the exit, nodding to the officers currently on duty and pitied them for such a tiring time to work at. 

“Hey!” A shout from an officer behind him. Sanghyuk turned around to look at the officer.

“Yes?”

“Be careful going back home, alright? Gang activity is on the rise lately. Shame you don't have a car,” 

“I'll be sure to. Thanks for the warning,” Sanghyuk said though fully aware of the active gang activity, way more for an already gang infested area. He turned and started his short walk home.

Sanghyuk didn't invest in a car because his apartment is just ten minutes away. These ten minutes usually passes by uneventfully, but Sanghyuk found himself taking longer strides than usual. His gut was telling him to get under his bed covers immediately which was currently quite a distance away. The briefcase in his left hand started to feel heavy and his hands started to become slippery with perspiration. The heavy feeling settled and made its home in Sanghyuk’s stomach.

Nonsense, Sanghyuk chided himself. You're being childish. A coward of empty streets with dark shops lit with streetlights overhead. 

Sudden darkness and his head being jerked back made him think otherwise. His vision was spared but the cloth quickly slid down to this mouth where he was busy screaming and shouting for help that will never come. His attacker hooked his arm against the Adam of this throat and pulled him back. Sanghyuk kicked and thrashed but to no avail. This person clearly worked out. 

Sanghyuk found himself on the ground of an alleyway with weight against his lower stomach making it impossible to move. A pair of curious and deadly eyes stared at him with sadistic amusement as Sanghyuk struggled to get the man off of him.

The man on the ground heaved in deep breaths through his nose, unable to find the energy to work up another thrashing session. The man took the gag off and Sanghyuk coughed and spluttered on his saliva that built up thanks to the gag. 

Sanghyuk tried his most intimidating glare. “Let go of me.” His voice came out raspy and very un-intimidating considering he was shitting his pants caused by this encounter.

The man's eyes turned into crescents. Not a friendly smile. “A funny thing to say from a man who sides with Monsta X,”

Sanghyuk was given no time to think about his attackers response when he was shoved against the grimy alleyway wall, head hitting against the bricks causing him to hiss in pain. The weight on his lower stomach returned. 

“I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not part of this Monsta X,” Sanghyuk barely managed to say a full coherent sentence.

“Then who are you with? NU’EST? SHINee? I doubt someone wearing a full suit accessorized with a briefcase would be walking around at this hour.” The man stated calmly, eyeing Sanghyuk up and down. 

“I just so happen to be that someone.” Sanghyuk said with a snarl.

His attacker let out a low chuckle that didn't sound like a noise amusement. A hand shot out and grabbed Sanghyuk’s hair. The hand clenched his mop of hair roughly and slammed his head against the wall once again. Sanghyuk couldn't stop the groan of pain escaping his lips but was soon silenced by a punch to his face, effectively splitting his lower lip and giving him a sore jaw. 

“Shouldn't act too cocky with a man above you,” His attacker said in a monotonous tone. 

“Kinda hard not to when it's your best quality,” Sanghyuk gritted out through his teeth. The unnamed man gave another small laugh and punched him once again. 

“I should kill you. Even if you're part of Monsta X, there's others we can capture,” the man’s voice was muffled through his black face mask. “You are being quite an annoying shit right now.”

Sanghyuk didn't answer. The man took off his mask and shoved it into his coat jacket and boy, Sanghyuk was breathless. He felt instant regret thinking about how damn hot this man was. His face was well chiseled and his lips plump with a pink shimmer to them. The eyes that were once the only thing Sanghyuk saw was brought out by his face reveal. They were somehow more piercing than before and seemed to bore into Sanghyuk with a dash of dark humour in them. Sanghyuk found himself comparing his attackers’ looks with an angel which this man was far from. 

A smirk tugged on the man’s lips. “Like what you see?” 

Sanghyuk scrunched up his face and looked away, cursing himself for his heated cheeks. “Like I'm looking at the Devil himself,” 

“It's stupid of you to be walking around without a mask ya’know? For a small group, Monsta X is sure full of themselves. I think you deserve to see my face before I kill you,” the man said. He brought a hand to Sanghyuk’s tie and slowly stroked it downward as if in thought. “Such a pity though. You're quite the pretty thing.” 

Sanghyuk’s breath caught in his throat when the man tugged the tie harshly bringing him nose to nose with his attacker whom was still sat on his lower half. The scent of strawberries filled his nostrils. A sweet scent for someone who's anything but. The man (who couldn't be any older than him, Sanghyuk came to a startling realization) licked his lips and stared at Sanghyuk's pair.

“I should take you back to our headquarters and make you my plaything. Wouldn't that be better than death?” The man asked a rhetorical question before pulling back and standing up with ease. “Don't even think about moving a single finger.” He cocked a gun and aimed it at the helpless man.

“Please,” Sanghyuk croaked out making blood spill out of the cut on his lips. 

The sound was deafening but was incomparable to the pain he felt in his leg. It was a hot pain that raced up his leg and up his back. Sanghyuk yelled in pain when the bullet hit his leg. 

The man let out a sound of thought and tilted his head to the side. “Hm. You're lucky it's a flesh wound,”

Sanghyuk let out a whimper of pain as he heard the gun cock again. The man struck up another conversation. “I intend to hit a major artery so you can bleed out and enjoy your time reminiscing your life.”

A man’s voice came before the shot. “HONGBIN THAT’S A MINOR YOU PEDOPHILE.” The voice was high pitched and screechy. Sanghyuk hoped it wasn't this persons normal speaking tone. 

The man now named Hongbin sighed and reset the gun to put inside his pocket. “And you're wondering why I didn't want you as my partner Jaehwan-hyung,” 

Jaehwan appeared in Sanghyuk’s line of vision carrying his black briefcase in his hand. The older man scrutinized Hongbin and threw the briefcase at his feet.

Hongbin eyed it. “What about this?”

“Open it, you jackass,” Jaehwan said. Sanghyuk watched with deep breaths of pain as Hongbin opened up his briefcase which held important files of his finds through his methods of hacking. The files were quickly read through and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but be amused by Hongbin’s widening eyes. 

“Shit,” Hongbin said after a moment. He held up Sanghyuk’s police badge which illuminated a dull golden yellow from the stray light coming from the streets. 

“Hakyeon-hyung is gonna have your head,” Jaehwan sang out and approached Sanghyuk. The wounded reeled back in terror of more hurt to come but the elder placed a cloth against the bullet wound. Sanghyuk took a sharp intake of breath as the cloth started to wrap around like a bandage. 

“So you won’t bleed out to death, else your police department will have our heads,” Jaehwan said with an eye smile. It seemed warm enough, but Sanghyuk remember he was with Hongbin and resisted the urge to smile back. 

“What are we going to do with him?” Hongbin asked, placing the files back into the briefcase. 

“We take him back to HQ and let Hakyeon-hyung decide what we should do with him. Badge could be a decoy for all we know.” Jaehwan said, helping Sanghyuk help up who attempted to muffle his sounds of pain (and failed splendidly at it.)

“You think that's a good idea hyung? Seems like one where I'd get murdered by Hakyeon-hyung,” Hongbin retorted. Sanghyuk’s briefcase was held under Hongbin’s arm. He squirmed uncomfortably under Jaehwan’s arm, knowing that all those files held important documentation of the clients he hacked. 

Jaehwan laughed and it seemed quite genuine. “Idiot Hongbin. If you haven't noticed, there's security camera all over this place and you took off your mask. Right now, the footage in these cameras are useless, but once this guy's department notices he's missing, they'll check every single camera.”

Hongbin frowned in thought. “Can't you just destroy these damned cameras then?” He motioned to the cameras that surrounded the three men. 

A sigh and a patronizing look on Jaehwan’s face. “Oh Hongbin. It’s like you’re a new recruit on the field. All the data is already sent to a hard drive that we can't hack into.”

Sanghyuk couldn't help but smirk inwardly, a surge of pride rushing through his pained body. He was the one who had set up the wall for the hard drive and has not been breached ever since. 

“We’ll have to tell Hakyeon-hyung to bribe that Kwangsoo guy again. He's part of your department, isn't he.?” Hongbin said, last statement directed towards Sanghyuk.

Said man froze in shock. Kwangsoo? He immediately thought of the tall, lanky guy whom was part of the intelligence department. Awkward, but all around a nice guy. He was feeding information to this group? For how much?

Hongbin growled in annoyance. “I asked you a question.”

“Not anymore,” Sanghyuk groaned in pain and in annoyance of Kwangsoo getting past their security so easily. “Can you take me to this HQ shit already or are you gonna let me die?” 

“Relax, it's a flesh wound. You won't die from it,” Jaehwan said, patting his shoulder in what seemed like comfort. “Hongbinnie, do the honours.”

Sanghyuk stared in horror as he watched Hongbin stalk towards him, taking out the cloth that originally brought him into this mess. It was draped across his eyes once more and Sanghyuk, too sore to struggle away, sighed in defeat. He didn't expect a hard hit to his head, his train of thought and consciousness gradually leaving as he felt himself being picked up bridal style in a pair of arms. He definitely didn't expect a soft voice murmuring a whisper of apology by Hongbin who assumed that Sanghyuk had already left reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls scream at me in the comments i would appreciate it <33


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh just be wary of the blood

“Tsk, Hongbin, you've really done it this time, huh?” Hakyeon sighed as he stared at the man at fault across from his desk. 

“He was pissing me off.” Hongbin replied weakly, choosing not to glance at the elder, instead finding interest in the floor and scuffing it with his black dress shoes. 

Hakyeon sighed. “I should punish you, but this is the first time I'm talking to you like this.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, giving Hongbin an unwavering stare. 

“Thanks, hyung.” Hongbin breathed a silent sigh of relief. 

“Mm, just make sure it doesn't happen again,” Hakyeon said. “I've talked to Kwangsoo and I'm paying eight million won to convince him to tell the department that Sanghyuk-ssi will be on vacation due to the amount of stress placed upon him.”

Hongbin paused. “Are we sure we can trust him?”

“We have had an agreement for four years now. I doubt he’d betray us after betraying his department. Be sure to tell the rest of VIXX this; I'm too tired to repeat myself. Now get out of my office, Hongbin.” Hakyeon said, lazily waving to the door behind Hongbin, who nodded and with a stiff form, walked out of the office. 

“Oh, Hongbin?” Hakyeon suddenly asked.

Hongbin stopped his walking and turned his head to look at the elder, urging him to continue with eye contact. 

“Gather Sanghyuk-ssi and meet us in the Room.”

The younger man nodded with finality and stalked towards the room in which Sanghyuk resided in, still passed out from the punch Hongbin had thrown at him. He entered the room with a quiet sound of a door opening and his shoes clacking onto the cement flooring. The man was lying in the bed, his face scrunched up in a grimace with his fists clenched, as if ready to fight someone although unconscious. 

Hongbin found the sight quite amusing. He pulled up a chair from the desk that was the only other decoration in this plain room and sat beside Sanghyuk’s bed, arms resting near his head and just barely touching the soft hair that Hongbin wanted to run a hand through. This man was undoubtedly attractive and Hongbin would be lying if he said he didn’t like the man for his face and his personality. Maybe a few minutes of admiring before they left.

 

Sanghyuk dreamed of pain. His whole body was on fire yet there were no burns. Hongbin was standing near him, watching him sadistically, offering no help to Sanghyuk as he screamed in pain. 

A jolt and a gasp tore away from Sanghyuk as he opened his eyes. There was a sharp throb in his head and he winced, a groan leaving his mouth. He went to massage his aching head but was held back by… were those ropes around his arms? Sanghyuk glanced around in confusion and panic, struggling against the bonds that held his limbs to the chair he was sat on. 

He knit his brow together as he tried to calm down. Where was he? What did he do last? Two men by the name of Jaehwan and Hongbin and a hard punch. Sanghyuk looked around, noting the dimly lit room he was in. It was bare and empty complete with the shade of a grey that coloured the walls and concrete. He grimaced. What a generic kidnapping situation. 

“And the man awakes!” A loud voice boomed through the room. Startled, Sanghyuk looked up and found the sight of six men walking towards him, closing the door that he didn’t notice open. His eyes met with Hongbin’s, who quickly looked away. Sanghyuk noted his odd behaviour. Hongbin was usually emitting confidence and cockiness but now grimaced seemingly with worry when his eyes met with him. 

“It’s been two months since we last did this,” one of them with silver hair licked his lips, rolling his wrists in circles with a smirk. 

“Don’t make him shit his pants before we start, Wonshik,”Jaehwan said. He approached Sanghyuk with a smile which unnerved him greatly. “How’s your head?” 

“It’d be better if you stop talking.” Sanghyuk said, cursing himself for the waver in his voice. 

“Oh, he’s a smartass,” Jaehwan said. 

“I’d shut him up good.” Wonshik grumbled. 

“Alright, everyone shut up.” A man with a piercing gaze said. He grabbed a stool from nearby and placed it right in front of Sanghyuk. The man sat on the stool and smiled a pleasent smile just like Jaehwan. 

“Hello, Sanghyuk-ssi. My name is Cha Hakyeon, leader of VIXX and we’ll be doing business shortly,” he offered a hand which seemed to mock Sanghyuk’s current state. Hakyeon laughed, revealing his pearly whites. “My bad. Forgive me.” 

“W-what kind of business are we doing?” Sanghyuk stuttered out. His only experience in business was as a manager at McDonald’s. 

“Well, Sanghyuk-ssi, I heard from my brother’s that you work for the police department around here.”

There was a pregnant pause in which Sanghyuk refused to speak, maintaining eye contact with the leader. 

“Sanghyuk-ssi, I ask for you cooperation. I don’t want to take things further than a talk between two men.” 

“You’re hardly a man,” Sanghyuk spat without knowing. 

Hakyeon threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. Sanghyuk flinched in surprise at the sound. 

“That’s very true, Sanghyuk-ssi, but not what we’re talking about, hmm?” Hakyeon said, returning to his normal expressionless face. 

Sanghyuk swallowed his nervousness. This man in front of him was clearly insane and would go great depths to get the information from him. “Why the police department?”

A growl from the standing men behind Hakyeon. “Can we get this talking shit over with?”

“Shut it, Wonshik,” a gentle, soft sounding voice scolded. 

“No, no, Taekwoonie, he’s right. We need to get things moving.” Hakyeon said, standing up from the stool and pushing it aside with such force that it slammed into the wall with a boom. 

‘Taekwoonie’ stared at the leader with an unimpressed look. “I bought that.”

“From the convenience store? I’m sure you can replace that, Taekwoon-hyung.” Jaehwan said. 

“Wonshik, come here,” Hakyeon ordered. Wonshik came quite willingly, eyeing Sanghyuk with a glint in his eyes. “Sanghyuk-ssi, you’re going to answer my questions willingly now before I inflict force on you. My first question is if you have hacked a group known as EXO?” 

Sanghyuk took a deep breath. So they had read through his files. “Must I answer? It seems you already know.”

“Wonshik.” 

The younger approached Sanghyuk who watched with fear dripping from his eyes. A punch was thrown and landed on his face, splitting his lip once again. His head was thrown back by the impact and cracking his neck. 

Sanghyuk groaned and lolled his head back to a much more comfortable position. “What the fuck was that for?” 

“You didn’t answer my question Sanghyuk-ssi. You had even answered with another question. I had told you before to answer willingly, no?” 

“Yes. I’ve hacked them,” Sanghyuk said. 

Hakyeon smiled. “Good. Now, you’re papers didn’t show any information on what you’ve hacked. Tell us what you found.”

Why would they want to know that? EXO is a fairly new gang, really just a baby in their world, making their system easy to hack into. 

“What do you want to know? You gave a pretty vague question.” Sanghyuk asked, his curious side appearing.

“My apologies, Sanghyuk-ssi. Who is EXO in contact with? The files told us you had learned EXO were in contact with several manufacturers and we would like to know who.” 

“Why do you need to know?” Several names popped up in Sanghyuk’s head. Lee Jong Suk, Kim Woo Bin, Bae Suzy, along with several others. 

“None of your business, you dumbass.” Wonshik growled. 

“I don’t know. My upperclassmen took the information away from me before I had a chance to look.” Sanghyuk said. The lie flowed quite easily off his tongue.

“I call that bullshit,” Jaehwan chimed in. Sanghyuk looked up to see the other three men standing in the corner of the room, watching with amusement which danced in their eyes. Hongbin was strangely quiet during the whole ordeal, his face void of any emotion but had his eyes set on Sanghyuk. 

A foot connected with his stomach accompanied by another punch to his face. The punch had hurt more than before and much to his horror, his assailant had a pair of brass knuckles decorating his fist. 

“I’m telling the truth!” Sanghyuk spluttered through his blood. An uppercut comboed with a knee to his face.

“I’m a busy man, Sanghyuk-ssi. I require your information right away so I can move onto other business,” Hakyeon sighed. “Taekwoonie, come here.”

Sanghyuk panted out shallow breaths as he watched the broad man unsheath a dagger from a pouch. Where the hell did he get a dagger from? ‘Taekwoonie’ approached him and held the dagger up to his face, which Sanghyuk ignored and chose to stare into his eyes. They remain unmoving for moments, engaging in an intense eye battle, willing for the other to look away first. The knife was brought down to Sanghyuk’s collarbone and he gasped as he felt the cold kiss of the metal drag across his skin. The long cut throbbed with blood and pain as Sanghyuk scrunched up his face and bit his lip as another blemish was carved into him. His white dress shirt was cut up and stained with the crimson red.

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

“It seems you’re not too keen on replying on this topic. Please, tell us about this Kim Myungsoo another file talks about. He’s an undercover agent, no? He must go by a number of aliases. Has he worked undercover in other gangs?”

The knife was tapped against his cheek, leaving behind a wet smear of blood and warning him of the consequences of lying. Sanghyuk scoffed in his mind. Who the hell were these people? Did they expect him to give in so easily with all those threats (though they sincerely scared the crap out of him)?

“We’re waiting,” a soft voice broke out by the man in front of him, barely above a whisper. It was a sentence that only Sanghyuk was able to pick up in the room. 

Sanghyuk gasped with pain as the dagger started to lodge itself under his collarbone. He couldn’t help the screams of pain leaving his mouth, echoing within the room. Tear prickled in the corner of his eyes as he squeezed them shut, trying to ignore the pain being inflicted on him. 

“Sanghyuk-ssi,” Hakyeon said, sounding like an elementary teacher, waiting for his student to give an answer they didn’t know. The dagger twisted in deeper causing Sanghyuk to whimper and cry out. He felt humiliated. A slick sound was heard as the dagger was drawn from his body. Sanghyuk collapsed forward, his binds holding him back, as the wound pumped out blood and stuck to white shirt. 

“I don’t - I don’t know,” Sanghyuk panted. 

“Oh please, why would you be carrying those files if you didn’t know?” Wonshik drawled, twisting brass knuckles around his fingers making it spin in the air, glinting under the dim light above them. 

“Those files were for another worker, you fucker.” Sanghyuk barely managed to get out. He didn’t even complete his sentence as Wonshik charged forward, grasping his collar and bringing him forward. 

“Say that again. I dare you,” he muttered in a low tone. Sanghyuk’s wound gushed out more blood, making him gasp in pain but was soon relieved from it as Jaehwan pulled Wonshik back.

“Calm down, babe.” He heard Jaehwan murmur to Wonshik with a pat on the bottom. 

“Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon said, his order clear in his tone. Said man only nodded and plunged the dagger into Sanghyuk once again. A blossom of pain erupted where the dagger was as he shouted out, voice hoarse from exertion and overuse. He was crying now, the dagger twisting over and over again in his body. Sanghyuk thrashed his body to get away from the sharp object, but realized it only moved it around much more. 

“Taekwoon-hyung, I think that’s enough.” The deep voice command came from the corner. Hongbin walked forward, eyes on Hakyeon although he addressed the other. 

“Excuse me, Hongbin?” Hakyeon said, tilting his head. “Why should we stop?” 

“He’s obviously shitting himself right now. We’ll break him before we get answers from him.” Hongbin said. 

“Hakyeon, Hongbin is right. We should think of something else,” Taekwoon said, pulling out the dagger and wiping it on Sanghyuk’s shirt. 

“Taekwoonie-” He was cut off by Taekwoon grabbing his elbow and pulling him out of the room. Wonshik and Jaehwan soon followed suite patting Hongbin on the back and Jaehwan wishing him good luck when Hakyeon would talk to him. Sanghyuk gazed wearily at the man who helped him. 

“I’ll be back soon. Get some rest.” Hongbin said. He walked behind Sanghyuk and let the rope slip off his left arm and gave him a handkerchief to hold against his wounds. He stood in front of him, watching Sanghyuk wince as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt held the cloth to his wounds to stop the blood flow. Hongbin opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth slowly as if in regret and quickly turned to leave the man on the chair, slamming the door behind him and leaving Sanghyuk in a depressing silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha that torture scene was semi-inspired by the 100 if ya know what i mean
> 
> btw i dont know how to work a03 so my notes from ch 1 are gone thanks to my stupidity. so wiTH THAT SAID pls scream at me in the comments cause im lonely


	3. Chapter 3

Cool air on his upper body woke Sanghyuk up from his uncomfortable slumber. His neck was sore and so was his face and there was a moist sort of dabbing on his chest area around the two punctures carved by Taekwoon. What a way to wake up. 

Sanghyuk slowly opened his eyes to see his caregiver and was given a shock. “What the fuck.”

Hongbin was there on the stool, wiping away at Sanghyuk’s chest quite gently. He worked in silence, giving Sanghyuk a quick glance before looking away quickly, and if he wasn’t mistaken, saw a faint red tipped on Hongbin’s ears. 

Sanghyuk groaned and tilted his head back at the irony of the situation. “Pinch me and tell me I’m dreaming.” He jolted at a sudden prick on his arm and scowled at Hongbin who shrugged innocently in retaliation.

The two sat in silence for a few heartbeats, Sanghyuk succumbing to the rhythmic patterns of the dabbing of the cloth. Hongbin put a square of cotton on each puncture wound and taped it down, leaning back as if proud of his handiwork. 

“How long was I asleep?” 

“Three. You were quite a mess when I came back to check on you.” It was the first time Hongbin talked to him with no hostility in his voice while Sanghyuk was still conscious. 

“Happens when you get stabbed.” 

The atmosphere was surprisingly pleasant. Sanghyuk felt like two high school friends meeting up for the first time in twenty years, both not knowing what to say but basking in the warmth of a familiar face after such a while. Though Hongbin was far from an old friend; he was the one who gotten him in this mess and Sanghyuk suspects he would be no help in the act of him getting out. 

“They’re planning on keeping you here.” Hongbin’s statement roused Sanghyuk, intrigued and furious all at once. 

“Why? I’m no help to your gang.” 

“You’re helping us with our shit, whether if you like it or not. Out of the hundred of people here, not one is a tech genius. And here you are.”

“Fuck that-”

“Curse Taekwoon-hyung and his smartass brain, not me. Your coworkers think you’re on leave right now so no one’s coming to haul your dick out of here.” 

Sanghyuk could feel his hands shaking from anger. “You. You were the one-”

Hongbin cut him off once again. “You’re all right now. Come on, I have to take you to Hakyeon-hyung.” 

Although it was childish, Sanghyuk could not help the glare coming from his eyes. He refused to move from this chair to do work for a gang. He was a policeman for godsake! What he would do would go against all of his morals and standards as a person and someone who worked his ass off protecting the city. 

“Oh please, you look five right now,” Hongbin rolled his eyes. “I guess I’ll have to treat you like that too.” 

He bent down and placed both hands under each of Sanghyuk’s armpits and pulled him upwards, steadying him as he set weight onto his feet for the first time in hours. There was a pang of pain in his chest area which Sanghyuk ignored in order to not look weak in front of Hongbin, who was already exasperated at his behaviour. 

“Can Sanghyukie walk, or do I have to carry him?” Hongbin asked in a way a mother would speak to her child, giving him a wide eyed look and jutting out his bottom lip. 

“I would rather walk on my own, thanks.” Sanghyuk said, brushing him off and buttoning up his shirt. He grimaced at the caked blood that embellished his formerly pure white shirt. Once satisfied with his shirt, he walked up to the door where Hongbin was standing, mirth and joy swimming in his eyes. 

Sanghyuk stared at him, wondering why the man was in such high spirits. Hongbin must have read his thoughts, for the grin on his face grew wider after noticing Sanghyuk’s uneasiness. 

“Seeing the look on people’s faces when they first enter our headquarters is priceless.” Hongbin smirked. He made a ‘come forth’ gesture with his finger to which Sanghyuk reluctantly obeyed. Hongbin’s hand twisted the doorknob and Sanghyuk started to choke and splutter. 

The air of the headquarters was heavy with the scent of drugs and sex. The strongest scent he picked out was marijuana, which was being lazily smoked by dozens of people lingering in the hallway under the bright lights. 

“Oh look, baby’s awake and all healed up after crying so much.” A man leaning against the wall cooed, flicking his joint in Sanghyuk’s direction. Others around him laughed and Hongbin who was originally a few feet in front of him slowed down his pace to match with Sanghyuk, now walking by his side almost protectively. 

Screams of pain and loud thumping sounds could be heard around a corner, only increasing in sound as they got closer. Morbid curiousity took over Sanghyuk and he took a quick look down the corner as they passed and gaped, not able to tear his eyes away from the sight.

A young boy (barely sixteen) was on the floor, blood covering him, the walls and the floor, and the fists and shoes of the older people surrounding him. His leg was bent at an odd angle along with his arm. His bare torso revealed dozens upon dozens of knife and whip inflicted wounds. The knife was found in a woman’s mouth, dragging across the boy’s pale and blood covered skin. And his throat, oh god his throat. It looked like a hole was carved into it, a black hole that faded into bright red in a circle. Sanghyuk wondered how he was still making all of those animal like sounds of pain. His police instincts fought out of him and he realized he was walking towards the mess on the ground, a shout rising in his throat when a hand shot out and gripped his arm. Sanghyuk tore his eyes away, the guilt of not helping eating him alive. 

Hongbin tilted his head to the side to look at Sanghyuk who wore a face of horror and disbelief on his face as they walked down the hallway, the sounds of terror fading behind them. “That’s normal. Don’t be surprised when you see it down the hall.” 

Sanghyuk resisted the urge to throw up as the image of the young boy being tortured flash in his mind again. The police were completely oblivious to this, not knowing a single clue on what happened underground. 

And they passed by the same thing twice along the way. Sanghyuk felt nauseous when they finally reached the end of the hallway after a countless amount of doors as well. He took in deep breaths but to no avail, the bile rising in his throat and he threw up against a wall. Hongbin gave him a look of pity as he watched Sanghyuk rise and wipe his mouth with his sleeve. 

The door in front of them was slightly ajar. A man was on the phone talking aggressively to someone with his arms waving in the air. Sanghyuk belatedly realized this man was the leader, Cha Hakyeon or whatever his name was. 

Sanghyuk bit his lips, intertwining his shaking fingers in front of him. “What other horror’s do you have to show me?” 

“We’re just getting started, Sanghyuk.” Hongbin pushed the door open, startling the leader inside who murmured quick words of excuses and goodbyes before setting his cell phone facedown onto the large, oak made desk. 

“It seems you have forgotten your manners of knocking, Hongbin.” Hakyeon scolded in an icy tone which would have made Sanghyuk submit immediately. 

But Hongbin grinned mischievously. “I learn from the best.”

“You clearly do. Come, Sanghyuk-ssi. Sit down.” Hakyeon motioned to the empty office chair that was placed in front of a laptop. Sanghyuk slowly moved to sit down, keeping an eye on the elder for any suspicious movements. He was not going to let his guard down after what Hakyeon had done to him. 

Sanghyuk felt the presence of Hakyeon beside him. He stared straight ahead into the black of the laptop screen, feeling strangely at ease with the sight of technology in front of him. The laptop itself was brand new, the latest version of it’s kind. 

“Open the laptop.” The command came from Hakyeon. With his still shaking fingers, he pressed the on button. The laptop woke up, it’s logo playing on the screen with a cheesy ‘welcome’ sound. There was no password. The desktop screen showed instantly, showing only two files labeled with a number. 

“Sanghyuk-ssi, you are quite the hacker, no?” 

“Y-yes.” Something about this man made him insecure and powerless. He could practically feel Hongbin smirking at him. 

Hakyeon placed a large, black square on the desk with a USB cable sticking out at the end. “We retrieved this from WINNER. They put up a security on it that’s impossible for simpletons like us to get through.”

Sanghyuk looked at the hard drive in disgust. “And I need to hack it, don’t I?” 

A warm smile graced Hakyeon’s face. “You seem to be getting the jist of what we want you to do.” 

“And if I don’t?” 

“It’s very easy to contact Taekwoonie.”

“I’m connecting the damn thing.” Sanghyuk inserted the USB cable into the laptop’s side and waited for a file to show up. This gave him a chance to look through what the gangs made for money. 

“Hakyeon-hyung, should we warn him?” Hongbin asked in a mocking tone. 

Sanghyuk looked up from the screen, fiddling with the mouse in anticipation. The things he was going to see… it can’t be that bad? 

But the leader smiled a dangerous smile. “No, I think it’s best for the policeman to find out on his own. We’re not going to be holding his hand, he’s old enough for this.” 

Hakyeon’s word’s played over and over like a mantra in Sanghyuk’s head as he began to force his way through the layer of code that protected the important data from a rivalling group. His fingers danced over the keyboard of the laptop, only pausing to wait for an entered input to load. Sweat started to form at his hairline from the pressure of messing up under the intense stare of the two men watching him. His fingers seemed to move on their own after awhile, leaving Sanghyuk to bask in his own thoughts. He was going to be in so much shit when (or if) he get’s back. Would he be penalized for what he was doing? A sudden ring sound drew him out of his thoughts. The screen was filled with files containing who knows what inside it. 

“Congratulations, Sanghyuk-ssi. You’ve hacked into the hard drive.” Hakyeon said, placing and hand on his chair and using his other to support his weight on the desk. His eyes flitted back and forth between all the files. 

“You have to look through all those files and sort them into the folders on the desktop now.” Hongbin called out by the door. 

“He’s right. I’m sure you’ll know how to sort through it, so I’ll leave you be.” Hakyeon pulled away after examining the folders, giving Sanghyuk a pat on the shoulder. The pat left behind a burning feeling on his skin. 

“Hongbin, you watch him alright? I’ve gotta deal with this Im Jaebum guy now.” The leader was gone, out the door, leaving Hongbin and Sanghyuk alone once again. 

Sanghyuk sat frozen at the desk, unsure of what to do. 

“Open up the folders and sort them.” Hongbin urged on. Sanghyuk moved his mouse over the first file, unnamed but filled with documents. A click and another click. 

“‘Betrayer’s’?” Sanghyuk questioned, scrolling through the documents hundreds of names, the oldest one dating back to 2009. 

“Not important.” Hongbin called out. Sanghyuk frowned and moved on to the next documents which listed the selling and buying of marijuana for WINNER. Hongbin advised him to sort it or he’d lose his head by the hand of Hakyeon. 

Once getting the hang of if, Sanghyuk kept at it, sorting through the useless and useful information about drug imports and exports from domestic manufacturers to international. 

He mindlessly clicked the next folder and screamed with shock, covering his eyes with his arms and rolling away on the chair. 

“Oh my god, no, no, this can’t be happening. This is bad, real bad. I can’t believe this.” Sanghyuk rambled. The back of his eyes burned with the images that twirled around even with his eyes closed. This was getting too much. Bile rose in his throat again but there was nothing to throw up. Sanghyuk wanted out, no, he needed to get out of this hellhole of a business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you open up a dictionary, my picture would fall right under the word 'procrastination'   
> i put the blame on infinite and got7 and bts for my failure in due dates :'))   
> btw vixx comeback october 31st!! excite!! hype!! 
> 
> i encourage you to yell at me in the comments cause im a lonely child in need to loving support


	4. Chapter 4

“You guys can’t be serious about this.” Sanghyuk groaned. 

“What’s wrong? Oh, you found it. Sort that to the second folder. It get’s great money off of websites online.” Hongbin said after coming over and looking over the photos. 

“No, I can’t. I can’t, Hongbin. These - these pictures - they’re children,” Sanghyuk whimpered. “This is child pornography, I can’t - this is illegal! The poor kids…”

“Everything we do is illegal, Sanghyuk. You’ve already seen enough to last a lifetime behind bars.” Hongbin said. Sanghyuk didn’t move, didn’t even flinch when Hongbin walked over and pried a hand away from his eyes. He guided his hand to the top of the mouse and covered Sanghyuk’s hand with his and pressed down on his index finger, successfully moving the photos into the numbered folder. Hongbin’s hand was surprisingly soft and warm and didn’t carry a foreign feeling at all. 

“There.” Hongbin whispered next to Sanghyuk’s ear after the pictures were transferred. A shiver was sent up his spine and his face felt molten hot. Why was his heart beating so fast? 

Hongbin pulled back and stared at Sanghyuk’s flustered figure. “Keep on going. I’ll take you to a place where you can new clothes. Get you out of those shitty clothes.”

 

They walked through that disgusting hallway again. The boy was gone as were the other two, but the blood that was drawn out of them left behind a story on the floor for someone to erase. 

No matter what the time was, there was always people around. It could be four in the morning and there would be individuals or groups smoking their joint. 

An arm snaked its way across Sanghyuk’s across and harshly tugged him backwards away from the direction Hongbin was walking in. He yelped and struggled against the man whom had put a smoking stick in his mouth which suspiciously smelled of marijuana. 

“Come on, pretty boy. Breathe in.” A husky voice breathed into his ear. The arm against his stomach tightened, forcing Sanghyuk to yelp and take in a lungful of the drug. He was released from the tight grip and he started to violently cough into his fist, falling onto his knees from the force of choking on the smoke.

A loud grunt and yell of pain echoed through the hallway. Sanghyuk turned his body around with much difficulty to see the sight of Hongbin standing over the body of the man who held Sanghyuk captive. Hongbin kicked him in the crotch before stalking away quickly to where Sanghyuk was sat, still coughing and watching the white smoke flow out of his nose and mouth. The taste of the drug lay heavy on his tongue. 

Two warm hands cupped Sanghyuk’s face. He made eye contact with Hongbin, whose face was quite uncomfortably close to his. His large eyes frantically searched Sanghyuk’s face for any signs of injury before sighing with seemingly relief and pulled away, helping Sanghyuk get to his feet.

“You alright?” Hongbin asked.

“Fine.” Sanghyuk coughed out. There was still a dull ache from the stab wound but he didn't tell.

Hongbin pursed his lips, as if he was debating whether to say something but grunted and turned his back to Sanghyuk and continued their journey through the hallways.

The amount of people lingering in the hallways grew smaller until they reached a secluded area with no one in the vicinity. Rather than smelling like drugs and sex in the hallways before, this area had the smell of a faint, musky jasmine scent suspended in the air. There were seven doors in total, each door made of oak wood which gleamed under the bright chandelier light overhead. The doors encased them in a sort of a half circle, the seventh door smack in the middle, decorated the finest out of the seven. The door itself screamed importance and secrecy. 

Before Sanghyuk had a chance to ask, Hongbin lead him to the second door on their left, opening the barrier and allowing Sanghyuk to enter before closing the door shut. 

Sanghyuk glanced around the room with surprise. There was a bed in the corner, a desk with a laptop on the other end and a closet snug against the pale blue walls. Sanghyuk realized this was Hongbin’s room. Several articles of clothing was strewn across the ground in a careless fashion giving Hongbin a sort of boyish quality to a boy who was anything but.

Hongbin cleared his throat and scratched his neck awkwardly. “Feel free to look around. There's nothing much in my room anyways.”

“Sure.” Sanghyuk replied. Hongbin turned towards his closet (kicking away a few shirts on his way) and rummaged through it, no doubt trying to find something small enough to fit Sanghyuk's small stature. 

The younger went over to the desktop where the silver laptop lay. Opening a personal laptop would be rude and he would probably be decapitated from Hongbin if he did, so he left the technology at rest. Paper, pens, and notebooks were piled neatly, a huge contrast to Hongbin’s floor. 

A certain leather-bound book caught Sanghyuk's attention. It was a bit larger than his hand and heavy to pick up, filled with dense pages that have been written on. He went to open the book when a hand grabbed his wrist. Sanghyuk startled and dropped the book on the desk. He glanced behind him to question Hongbin.

“That's… personal,” Hongbin replied. He let go of Sanghyuk's wrist, which turned bright red from the hard grab. Unconsciously, Sanghyuk went to wring his wrist, massaging the soreness away. 

Hongbin glanced down and his actions. “I'm sorry if I hurt you.”

“Don't worry, it wasn't my place to look at your stuff anyways,” Sanghyuk countered with a wave of his hand in dismissal. “You said you have clothes for me?” 

There was a pair of worn jeans and a black shirt which was clearly too large for Sanghyuk. Scruffed and white shoes were placed by the bedside and by the looks of it had been worn for many years until it was stuffed away in the back of a closet. Though the clothes were hand-me-downs, Sanghyuk was great full to get out of his dirty work clothes. 

“Thanks you.” Sanghyuk said, reaching for his dress shirt to start unbuttoning his bloodied clothing. His sixth sense told him someone was watching. Hongbin was staring at him until he averted his eyes to the floor when Sanghyuk caught his curious gaze.

He caught Hongbin gulp before he spoke. “How's your injury?” 

“Good,” Sanghyuk hummed. He turned his back to Hongbin and peeled off the shirt. “I think the bandage needs to be changed a few hours.” He winced at the sight of the white-turned-red bandage which clung onto the wound. A strangled sort of coughing was released by the man's behind him. Alarmed, Sanghyuk turned around to ask Hongbin if he was ok. His face was flushed and head down, ears tipped red. 

“Are you alright?” Sanghyuk asked worriedly (which he didn't understand. Why was he feeling so much affection towards the man who harmed him?)

Hongbin looked up and Sanghyuk swore that his cheeks flamed up. He bit his lip and his eyes trailed down Sanghyuk’s bare chest for a split second. He was standing on the other side of the bed now, like he was afraid of being near Sanghyuk as he changed.

“I'm doing fine. Just fine.”

“Your dying seal noises just how suggest otherwise,” a silence fell over them as they exchanged eye contact before Sanghyuk broke it, looking down to face the floor. “Do you always stare at people as they change?”

Hongbin smirk almost went unnoticed. He let out a breathy chuckle. “There's a first for everything.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy the show.” Sanghyuk mocked before turning back and immediately began to scrutinize himself for saying such a bad comeback. He quickly threw on the rest of the borrowed clothing and slipped on the shoes, leaving his dress shoes under Hongbin’s bed as instructed. Unbeknownst to Sanghyuk, Hongbin's eyes were all over his body, his mind drunk on the thought that shit, this fine and beautiful man is in my clothing. 

Hongbin quickly drained the thoughts that flooded his mind and gave Sanghyuk a small, uncomfortable looking smile. Sanghyuk found this action quite endearing before chastising himself that this was the enemy. 

“Let's go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. You must be hungry?” Hongbin asked, opening the door and holding it for Sanghyuk. 

“Starving.” Sanghyuk said, thanking the man for the small deed and let him take the lead towards the place with food which Sanghyuk was craving for. It had been a while since he had a snack and Hongbin triggering that hunger with one single word made the realization crash upon Sanghyuk. 

Hongbin's room must have been incredibly warm. As Sanghyuk stepped out, he was immediately blanketed by the cold attacking his bare arms. He shivered and followed Hongbin who seemed to have noticed Sanghyuk's distress. He wrapped his black jacket around Sanghyuk's shoulders, leaving him in his long sleeved, white dress shirt.

Sanghyuk glanced at the man walking beside him in surprise. “T-thanks.”

Hongbin nodded in response and quickly turned his head where he couldn't see Sanghyuk. The latter couldn't help but grin with amusement at the sight of the embarrassed man.

“By the way, how old are you?” Hongbin asked, still facing the other way. 

“24.”

Hongbin turned his head back to Sanghyuk with a cheeky grin drawn on his face. “I'm 26. I’m your hyung.” 

Sanghyuk gave the older man a look. “No. Please, no.”

“Why? Are you refusing me a favour after hyung lender you some clothes?” 

“Fine, hyung.” 

Hongbin reached up to ruffle Sanghyuk's hair. “There we go.” A sick feeling settled in Sanghyuk's stomach. Hongbin's action heavily reminded him of Sungyeol and the others back at the police station. He gulped and plastered a smile on his face before playfully taking off into the hallway, not caring about what the druggies lounging about would think.

“You don't even know where you're going!” Hongbin's loud laugh came behind him along with the fast clicking of his dress shoes. Strangely enough, his fake smile soon dissolved into a natural one just hearing the sounds of another emotion coming out from Hongbin. 

 

Compared to the hallways, the cafeteria was strangely empty. Sanghyuk thought the place didn’t deserve the name ‘cafeteria’ too. The opened area was tiled with white, with tables and chairs littering the area. A large fridge rumbled in the corner next to a counter, styled with a stove, a microwave, a tap and an electric kettle, and dozens of ramen cups. 

“This place can be considered a safe place in our headquarters. No one ever comes here,” Hongbin said. “You know how to cook?” 

“I only know how to survive off of delivered food.” There was no tone of shame in Sanghyuk’s reply. 

Hongbin looked back and forth between the contents and the fridge and ramen cups stacked on the counter. “I think it’s best if you ate something healthy for once. Ramen for breakfast seems fattening.” The clock on the wall told Sanghyuk it was eight in the morning.

The older man pulled out a pan and cracked the eggs over it. The scene of his broad back facing Sanghyuk along with the waft of the cooking eggs felt bizarrely intimate. 

“How do I know if you’re putting poison into that thing?” Sanghyuk asked, taking a seat at one of the tables and rested his head on the table, watching Hongbin work his magic with the eggs which Sanghyuk would soon consume. 

“You’ll have to eat to find out.” Came Hongbin’s morbid response. The two sat in a silence only filled with the sizzling of the egg. The scraping of the pan and the pang of it hitting the sink bottom signaled Hongbin’s completion. He placed the two plates, one in front of Sanghyuk and one directly across from him. 

Sanghyuk took a cautious bite and his eyes widened comically. “It’s good?” 

Hongbin looked up from his plate and scowled. “Why are you so surprised?” 

“I’m not surprised. It’s just a statement of pleasure.” 

“Sure, sure, you brat.” The two finished their meals and sat in a stifling silence, both of them not knowing what to say to break it. 

Sanghyuk took a breath. “Thanks for the meal, hyung.” He inwardly cringed at his stiff voice. It had sounded a lot better in his head.

However, when he looked up, he saw Hongbin smiling a pleasantly surprised smile. “You’re welcome.” As Hongbin went to wash the dishes, Sanghyuk thought that the two would be ok terms. Maybe their relationship would strengthen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh oops


End file.
